When a Hanyou Hits a Fairy
by Radical Inu Star
Summary: InuYasha is on his way to get Kagome, when he bumps into a fairy and sends it flying. InuYasha is now covered in fairy dust and makes him do something weird.Kagome too! The fairy is now going to play tricks on everyone to get back at InuYasha for hurting
1. What Is Happening To Us!

Just you normal, average, everyday love fanfic....... WITH A TWIST! This is really a result of me being bored! It may or may not be good but hey, I can't please everyone! Sing a song of wrong! Sing a song that's long! Sing a song with the gang! And sing a song I sang! That made absolutely no sense once so ever but I told you I was bored! I will use some songs and alter the words to fit the situation, but the other songs are 100% percent mine. Anyway, 3, 2, 1 let's jam! (don't own that line)  
  
InuYasha: This crazy girl does not own my show! Thank Kami! I don't even know what she gonna make us do!  
  
RIS(me): Yeah that may be true that I don't own you, but at least I know something you don't know besides in this fanfic!  
  
InuYasha: Nani?  
  
RIS: YOU don't even own you! Rumiko Takahashi does! So there!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch.1 What is happening to us!?  
  
InuYasha was running to the well to pick up Kagome at top speed when all the sudden this little fairy thing flew in front of InuYasha a couple of meters away. When InuYasha realized what it was it was too late. He ran straight into it, fairy dust got all over him, and the fairy flew about 2 miles away.  
  
"Oh great, now I have all this dust junk on me and it's driving my nose crazy! That fairy should of watched where the hell it was goin'! Now I feel all light-headed from this magic dusty stuff! Oh well, I gotta go get the wench."  
  
The fairy got out of the little crater it created and flew off angrily. It was muttering something about losing a lot dust and how to get back at the baka of a hanyou. In the place that InuYasha was in, he started to reduce his running to light hopping around and started singing something..... (this*means that they are singing)  
  
*She's coming back to the past  
  
Why ya movin' so fast  
  
We got all the time in the world  
  
I gotta deal with this wench  
  
With her awful stench  
  
That frankly isn't this girl  
No no no no no no no!  
  
I may say what I say  
  
I may do what I do  
  
But nuthin' can ever keep me away from you  
  
I'll climb a mountain  
  
Swim the whole ocean  
  
But I'll do what I can to get through these emotions  
  
KA GO ME!  
  
My love for you makes me say what I say  
  
KA GO ME!  
  
I'm tellin' you today!  
  
Hey hey hey!  
  
KA GO ME hey hey!  
  
KA GO ME hey hey!  
  
KA GO ME hey heeeeeeeeey!  
  
I'm tellin' you today!*  
  
InuYasha stopped when he realized that he just song a whole entire song at the top of his head about how he felt about Kagome. The fairy got there just in time to hear InuYasha sing thanks to her transport dust spell. Now the fairy had an idea.(I'm evil so I'm not telling what it is until next chapter. Hahaha! Nah just joking! You'll find out soon enough) She followed InuYasha again when he walked over the well. InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well instead of watching her try. This was very strange to her, but thought nothing of it. When Kagome got on InuYasha's back the little fairy sprinkled the same kind of dust on Kagome as she accidentally did on InuYasha. She started to feel the same way InuYasha did at first.  
  
"Ok Kagome we have to get jewel shards today, get to work"  
  
*Nah nah  
  
"What! Have you gone crazy wench!?"  
  
*You won't understand  
  
"Won't understand what?!"  
  
*I'm not gonna do it! No no! Can you feel me?!  
  
"You BETTER find those jewel shards wench!"  
  
*Holla all you can, cause I'm not lis'nan  
  
"What is wrong with you!? Why are you singing!?"  
  
*Nah nah  
  
You won't understand  
  
I'm not gonna do it! No no! Can you feel me!?  
  
Holla all you can cause I'm not lis'nan  
  
You need to authorize the situation  
  
Cause I ain't yo slave or creation  
  
You want me too work all day and night  
  
Then expect me hide when there's a really big fight  
  
It doesn't matta the type or the size  
  
Boy InuYasha, you betta recognize!  
  
Nah nah (come on)  
  
You won't understand (nah nah you won't understand)  
  
I'm not gonna do it! No no! Can you feel me!?  
  
Holla all you can cause I'm not lis'nan!  
  
Nah nah!*  
  
The fairy laughed at her work and flew off to find anyone else that she could sense hung out with InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and yelled out........  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know that it was short, but like I said it was a result of me being bored! Besides, it's like 1:40 in the morning so I'm going to B-E-D! Arigato for reading! Ja ne! And don't forget to review! 


	2. That's why we do what we do man! 'Cause ...

Okay! I'm sorry, okay! I'll try to make this chapter as crazy as possible! You've been waiting for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long for this! Actually, the whole summer break practically! So, I guess I'll keep going! Ok well I'll just say that I don't own InuYasha, and I feel like a jerk! Arigato.  
  
InuYasha: First you have me sing, then you have me RAP in your other fic! What's wrong with you women!  
  
RIS: I'm bored so torturing ya'll is all I have to do.  
  
InuYasha: Wench!  
  
RIS: Whatever you say mon cap-i-tan  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch.2 That's Why We do What We do Man! 'Cause It's a Bahamas Bash!  
  
The little fairy used a magic orb to find others that are friends of InuYasha's, and Lo and Behold, she found the place that the orb led her to. This happens the spot that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were. So using her super stealth she snuck up to the sleeping group and sprinkled dust on everyone. Just after got out of view, they all woke up.  
  
"Good morning Lady Sango. *yawn* Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes I slept very well Mir..."  
  
*dwink dwink* (: Oh great! He did it again! Poor baka...)  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!! KEEP YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!" *Slap! Pow! BOOMerang!*  
  
*yawn* "Ohayou Sango. Did Miroku get fresh again?" Shippo asked.  
  
(InuYasha and Kagome walk up)  
  
"Hey Sango. I guess monkey monk was at it again." InuYasha said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Did he do it again Sango?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku's motionless body.  
  
"Yeah...." Now Sango has the powerful urge to sing, so she is. This is for anyone out there who liked that movie 'Chicago' that I don't own anything on. I'll just change some of it.  
  
* He had it comin'! He had it comin'!  
  
He only had himself to blame!  
  
If you'd a been there! If you'd a seen it,  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
He had it comin'! He had it comin'!  
  
He had it comin' all along!  
  
He went and did it! So I just done it!  
  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?!*  
  
"Oh No! Not you too Sango!" InuYasha said slapping his forehead.  
  
"OH MY GOD! DID I JUST SING!?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and InuYasha were singing earlier too. It was really weird......"  
  
"InuYasha!? Sing!? You've got to be kidding me!" Shippo laughed.  
  
* Don't make me laugh!  
  
Don't kid around!  
  
I mean life is weird enough  
  
Now you're telling me InuYasha made a singing sound?!  
  
This can't be true!  
  
I REFUSE to believe!  
  
Either we're all doomed,  
  
Or you're just jokin' me!  
  
Don't make laaaaaaaaaaugh! Hahahahahahaha! Woo!*  
  
"Uh Shippo?"  
  
"Oh great! Now I'M doing it too! This bites bubblegum! I need a lolly now!"  
  
"Oh Wah! What a 'Complain-in-the-box'!" InuYasha said. "Stupid singing..."  
  
"Like I was saying. When me and InuYasha were on our way back here we had another silly argument......"Kagome started.  
  
*~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~*  
  
"I'm telling you InuYasha, I'm tired of having to keep up with you. You could at least show a little compassion." Kagome said.  
  
"Well if you weren't here, maybe you wouldn't have to try and keep up." InuYasha said coldly.  
  
"Oh Yeah!? Well I could just go home right now!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Oh Yeah!? Who needs ya!?" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"Well who needs you!?" Kagome countered. (This next song comes from one of those 'Land Before Time' movies. I love that series! I'm just gonna change some of it around because I forgot how most of it goes. The * means InuYasha is singing, and the + Means Kagome is singing)  
  
*I need you like a bump on the head!  
  
+Well I need you like I need to be dead!  
  
*I need you like I need a drought!  
  
+And I need you like I need sour crowt!  
  
*+ So who needs ya!? Except the one that breed ya!  
  
Who needs ya!  
  
*Not me!  
  
+Not me!  
  
*Not me!  
  
+Not me!  
  
*+ Not meeeeee!  
  
"Not again!" They both yelled  
  
*~~~~END~~~~*  
  
"And that's what happened." Kagome said.  
  
"But we still have no idea why we sung or where the song came from." InuYasha said.  
  
"Well it did sound like something you would sing InuYasha." Miroku said.  
  
"When did you wake up?!" Sango said in a frustrated way.  
  
"Early enough to hear the story." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" InuYasha asked. "Why do we sing every time we get a feeling or something? This is madness!"  
  
"We need to just get away from it all." Shippo said.  
  
"I agree." Both Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"I know one place that I heard of that good to go to." Kagome said.  
  
"Where?" every one else asked.  
  
"Well it's no Hawaii or Jamaica, But it's just as good when you wanna party." Kagome replied.  
  
"What's a Hawaii?" Shippo asked.  
  
"What's a Jamaica?" Inu, San, and Mir asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. The place I'm talking about is the Bahamas! The Bahamas is kinda.... sorta... well..." (The next song is completely mine! DON'T COPY OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!!!)  
  
*There's a party during the day  
  
Romantic strolls during the night  
  
When you're with someone special  
  
Everything will be okay  
  
Come on, we gotta stay up!  
  
There just no need to crash!  
  
That's why we do what we do man!  
  
'Cause it's a Bahamas bash!  
  
(InuYasha)  
  
Oh jump to the right! Jump in the line!  
  
Turn all around then tell me you're mine!  
  
Come on ya'll it's party time!  
  
Now it's time for my girl and me to shine!  
  
Yeah, now it's that time to make a dash!  
  
That's why we do what we do man!  
  
'Cause it's a Bahamas bash! (Kagome and InuYasha start to dance together)  
  
(Sango)  
  
The Bahamas is a place for fun!  
  
The Bahamas is a place for everyone!  
  
The Bahamas is a place to get away!  
  
I wish that we could go one day!  
  
Man I really wish that we had some cash!  
  
We'll be partying like it's a monster mash!  
  
That's why we do what we do man!  
  
Cause it's a Bahamas Bash!  
  
(Miroku)  
  
The Bahamas sounds like the place for me!  
  
Sounds like there will be a new woman every time I count to three!  
  
But they'll all just have to just shed their tears!  
  
Because the women I love is standing right here!  
  
She's a beautiful woman!  
  
Even without the dress and sash!  
  
That's why we do what we do man!  
  
'Cause it's a Bahamas bash! (Sango and Miroku start to dance together)  
  
(Shippo)  
  
Well I guess the talk of the Bahamas set you free!  
  
I thought the matchmaking was all up to me!  
  
Well InuYasha you made your choice today!  
  
The one you really choose is Kagome!  
  
And Sango, I know you know it true!  
  
You really did fall for Miroku!  
  
Well at least you didn't act like Vash!  
  
That's why we do what we do man!  
  
'Cause it's a Bahamas bash!  
  
(Kirara)  
  
Mew mewmew!*  
  
InuYasha spun Kagome around and let her drop a little and he caught her. (It's that dance move where that man spins the women around, and the woman falls back a little so the man will catch her in that cool pose where they are very close to each other!) InuYasha were inches away from each others lips. Miroku and Sango were in a similar position. InuYasha and Kagome were closely watching each others eyes for any sign of emotion, and the same for Miroku and Sango. And so, with the short distance between them, they...............................................  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So How did you like my Cliffy!? Evil huh?(readers throw apples at Radical Inu Star) I know! I know! You don't have to try and kill me! Should I make the next chapter romantic, or more humorous than romantic? It's your call. Like I said before, I was just writing this because I was bored. Well say goodbye to the nice readers Teru-chan! And don't forget you Arigato's and Onegai's! : Arigato for reading minna-san! YOU'RE THE BEST! Onegai review, if you be so kind! Arigato! Ja ne! 


End file.
